All Hallowed Eve
by Miz Predictable
Summary: October 31st. all hallows eve. theres something odd going on...Bella's called for help. the manor is dark and big and something evil is going down. can they cleanse the building, or will it take them prisoner?


Don't own Supernatural, as you're probably well aware. Its not like im Eric Kripke…

You're not gonna tell him right? I'm only borrowing! And I can't promise they'll be returned unharmed. There's never any guarantee of that…right?

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Cheerz.**_

ONE

It was damn cold in Nebraska.

The sheets were thin, there was no heat in the motel, and Dean Winchester was frickin cold.

He had Bella Talbit to thank for that.

As if she wasn't already in his bad books, she goes and fucks with his car.

That had really pissed him off.

And now the Winchester brothers were stuck in the only vacant motel in Grand Island, Nebraska, it was snowing outside _and_ Dean's beloved Chevy was in that seedy garage

they had found nearby, getting her shiny pistons greasy.

Dean growled quietly, so as not to wake his brother.

He could just remember the first time he met her as she truly was…

* * *

_Disabling the alarm had been easy. _

_All he had to do was break the circuit and he probably would've been able to break into any one of the fancy-shmancy apartments on the New York City block…_

_But only one was called to his attention. _

_Hers._

_He stuck close to the wall, keeping both eyes ahead of him, and ignoring the security cameras. He knew from experience that looking directly at them was likely to _

_get you caught. He had no idea how it worked, but every time…_

_He shook his head free of the thought. _

_Dean had one thing to do, and that was to protect his brother at all costs. _

_He needed to get that rabbits foot before Sammy got an aneurysm, picking his nose. _

_He took the lift to the top floor and crept along the hall until he found the correct room number. _

_The hunter, well practiced in the art of stealth, pressed his ear against the door. _

_All was quiet. Hopefully, she wasn't in, and he could take it, no fuss._

_He took the lock pick from its place in the pocket of his faded leather jacket, and twisted it around in the lock. _

_Stepping in cautiously, he looked around. _

_The alarm was off. _

_He grinned at his plan and almost jumped when he heard something clatter. _

_Deciding now wasn't a great time to pat himself on the back, Dean found a yellow post it note and a pen, scrawled the words 'TURN AROUND,' on it and stuck it to _

_the alarm before drawing his 9 mil and backing around the corner. _

_He watched her whip around and pull out her own gun, before_

"_You left without your tip," he said. _

_She smiled smugly and slowly approached him. He took several steps back._

"_You're gonna give it back," _

_The woman chuckled and raised an eyebrow. _

"_Sweetie…no I'm not," she replied in an upper crust British accent. _

"_Yeah, we'll see," Dean, said with a smirk. "Bella, right?"_

"_That's right…Dean," _

_They circled each other, each waiting for the other to fire. _

"_You know that thing's curse, don't ya?" He inquired. _

_She kept her face straight and relaxed. "You'd be surprised at what some people would pay, for something like that," she answered._

"_Really?"_

"_There's a lucrative market out there. A lot of money to be made,"_

_Dean frowned as she laughed. "You hunters with all those amulets and Talismans you use to stop those big, bad monsters. Any one of them can put your children's, _

_children through college,"_

_The eldest Winchester stood, in disbelief. _

"_So you know the truth. About what's really goin' on out there, and this is what you decide to do with it?"_

_Bella remained silent, her pale green eyes boring into his. _

"_You become a thief?" Dean gave her a look of mock disapproval and her eyebrows shot up. _

"_I procure unique items for select clientele," _

_Dean shrugged. "Yeah, a thief,"_

"_No," she corrected. "A __**great**__ thief," _

"_Look, Bella…my brother, he touched the foot. And when you took it from him, his luck went from—"_

"_I know…how it works,"_

"_So you know he's gonna die, unless we can destroy it,"_

_Bella had a momentary look of compassion on her face, but it was gone in a second. Dean wasn't even sure it was sincere. . _

"_You can have the foot…for 1.5 million,"_

"_Nice…yeah, I'll just call my banker. How'd you even find the damn thing? Stuck in the back of some storage space in Buffalo,"_

_She turned to a spirit board, which was in encased in a glass shelf on the wall. _

"_I just asked a few of the ghosts of the people it had killed. They were very __**attuned**__to its location,"_

_Dean nodded. This Bella chick was really starting to grate on his nerves. _

_Good thing he already had the foot. _

_He was just enjoying the interrogation. _

_That, and she was in the way of his exit._

"_So you're only out for yourself, huh? It's all about number one."_

"_And being a hunter is so much more noble? A bunch of obsessed, revenge driven sociopaths, trying to save a world that can't be saved?"_

"_Oh, well aren't you a glass half full?" _

_She tilted her head. "We're all going to hell Dean…so you may as well enjoy the ride,"_

_Dean smirked. _

"_I actually agree with you there," _

_Okay…time to get out. _

"_Anyhoo, this has been charming, but look at the time…oh and this…" he pulled the rabbits foot from his pocket, to the bewilderment of Bella. "…Looks like you're_

_not the only one with sticky fingers. If its any consolation, I think you're a truly __**awful**__ person,"_

_Bella raised her weapon and pulled the trigger twice. _

_Dean got out fast as the bullets bounced around the room, breaking antiques that were probably worth quite a bit. _

"_Cya!" Dean called as the door shut behind him…_

* * *

Dean chuckled at that.

He would always remember that he bested her in the end.

Except for the part when she stole his 45 thousand dollars.

That still infuriated him…even though she made up for it, by giving them $5000 each.

That was after they had saved her life from a freaky on land drowning.

Thinking back, Dean kinda wished they'd let her drown.

Especially after she set Gordon after them.

He had one hell of a hickey after that. And from a _dude_!

Dean shuddered at the thought, and shuddered even more at the picture of Sam killing the man mercilessly.

There had been a cold darkness in his eyes, and he had killed four people since his resurrection. Sure, two of them tried to kill him, one succeeded, and the other two

were…well, demons.

Still. There had been innocent people in there somewhere…they could've saved them.

Dean tried to push the thought to the back of his mind. It was truly disturbing him…just thinking about what his brother might become when he was gone.

That was the only part of dying that truly scared Dean…what would happen to Sammy.

Dwelling on the problem was only making him feel worse.

Nausea niggled at his stomach and his breath caught in his throat.

In less then a year, he was gonna die…and there was nothing he could do about it.

He took a deep breath and relaxed. There was still time to find a way out of it.

Dean's heart slowed considerably as he calmed down. He wasn't even aware that he had been on the verge of a panic attack, until he could see again.

His vision had gone almost completely black from the breath he'd been holding, but came back as soon as he took that sweet breath of air, albeit _frigid_ air, he was fine.

He glanced over at the cheap alarm clock on the nightstand, between the two beds and sighed.

It was just over half past three in the morning and he didn't have his car to drive.

That always calmed him down when he needed to think.

Now…and once again, thanks to Bella, he was left lying with his thoughts, without means of escape and it was driving him crazy.

All he could do was stare out the window and watch the tiny white snowflakes glide to the earth, landing with barely a whisper in the soft snow…

The hunter shook the thought from his head.

That descriptive thinking was way too much Sammy for his liking, but he still continued to watch, and eventually, the drifting flakes sent him off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Hey! Dean! Wake up!"

Dean moaned and rolled over, shuddering at his overly chipper brother.

He hated that Sam was a morning person, because it meant he didn't get to sleep in.

"Dean!" he called again, this time nudging the sleeping lump that was his brother.

"Whaaaaat?" Dean groaned, rolling half onto his back and staring blearily at the tall shadowy figure above him.

"Whadaya want gigantor?" He mumble, smacking his dry lips.

"Breakfast?"

"You woke me up to get you breakfast? Get it yourself Sammy. Do I look like a slave?"

"No…I'm asking if you want breakfast. I've already got it,"

Dean sniffed. Come to think of it, there was a tantalizing smell that hung in the air.

"Mmmm…smells good. What's on the menu?" he asked.

Sam grinned and handed him a paper bag.

"An egg, cheese and bacon bagel, a hash brown and a chocolate donut. I also got you a coffee,"

"Thanks bro…hey, what's the occasion?"

Sam tilted his head. "Dude, it's your birthday," he answered.

Dean looked at his phone. So it was.

"Oh would you look at that, it is too." He mumbled.

"The big 28th. You'll be thirty soon," Sam said cheerfully.

"No I wont," Dean replied. "I wont even be twenty nine soon."

"You'll make it Dean…we'll find a away,"

Dean shrugged. "Whatever kid. Thanks for the breakfast," he said, and dug in gratefully.

"When you're done, you can open your presents," Sam chirped.

"Dude, _presents_?"

"Yeah…I couldn't help it. You're dying remember?"

_Thanks for using that joke against me Sammy boy._

"How could I forget?" Dean said dryly, sipping his coffee…that was really good.

He scoffed the bagel quickly, eager to get the present part out of the way. That part always made him anxious.

Once he scrunched the bag up and put it aside, indicating the satisfactory completion of his morning meal, Sam handed him a box, wrapped in black velvet.

He turned it over in his hands, before opening the lid.

Sitting in a cushion of red silk, was a wickedly curved Athame, glinting in the morning sun.

Dean took it carefully from its place and held it in his hand, admiring it from every angle before placing it back into the box.

"Wow Sammy…that's really…something," Dean breathed. It was such a beautiful weapon.

"There's just one more Dean. I saw it and I just couldn't resist," Sam said with a grin, handing him a squishier package.

It was clothes. He could tell.

He opened it slowly, pulled out a black t-shirt and unfolded it.

Quickly reading the slogan on the front, he snorted.

It read:

"Some day's it's not even worth chewing through the restraints"

Dean sat up and shrugged it on with a grin.

"This is the best t-shirt I have ever gotten. Thanks college boy,"

Sam grinned in return. "No problem," he replied.

Dean was about to get up, when his phone rang.

He didn't even check the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?" he said into the speaker.

"_Hello? Dean?"_ Came a crackly, barely recognizable voice.

"Yeah, it's Dean. Who's this?"

"It's Bella…I need your help. Fast,"

* * *

TBC

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that first chapter. Review if you want more! Cheerz!!**_


End file.
